villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aquamarine
Aquamarine, known by herself as The Best, is an antagonist in Steven Universe. ''She is a Homeworld Gem and high ranking court member who serves under Blue Diamond. Aquamarine, along with her partner Topaz, serve as the main antagonists of the final four episodes of the fourth Season and an antagonist in Season 5. She is voiced by Della Saba. History Past Little is specifically known about Aquamarine's past, however, it is known that she and all other Aquamarines are high ranking soldiers who serve under Blue Diamond. At an unknown point (likely after the Crystal Gems defeated Holly Blue Agate and broke Greg Universe out of the Human Zoo), she and a Topaz fusion were personally assigned by Blue and Yellow Diamond to find and retrieve several specific humans. Season 4 In "''Doug Out", Aquamarine and Topaz are briefly seen at the end of the episode approaching Onion. In "The Good Lars", Aquamarine and Topaz are yet again seen at the end of the episode, this time approaching Sadie. In "Are You My Dad", after Steven realizes that Onion, Lars, Sadie and Jamie have all gone missing, he finds Aquamarine, who asks him if he is "My Dad". Upon not realizing that Steven is not who she is looking for, Aquamarine flies off before he can get any answers from her. Steven then tells the Crystal Gems and Connie about Aquamarine and how she is supposedly looking for her Dad, confusing all of them, as Gems do not have parents. After splitting up, Steven and Connie manage to find Aquamarine in the woods, and, although Connie offers to help her find her Dad, she replies by angrily stating that she isn't looking for "Her Dad", but rather "My Dad". As soon as Connie states her name, Aquamarine happily flies around and tells Topaz that she "found a Connie", revealing that Topaz has trapped all of the missing people inside of her body. Topaz soon reveals that she is actually a Gen Fusion, unfusing and refusing herself over Connie in order to trap her, and when Steven tries to attack, Aquamarine takes out her Wand, forms a bubble around Steven and slams him into a tree, knocking him out. As Topaz and her walk off, Aquamarine casually states that their job is so easy, Topaz really could've done it all by herself. In "I Am My Mom", Steven tells the Crystal Gems about Aquamarine and Topaz, terrifying Pearl, who realizes that they were personally sent by Blue and Yellow Diamond to get humans for the human zoo. To make matters worse, Garnet and Amethyst realize that, should Aquamarine and Topaz reach their ship, Steven's friends will be gone forever since Navy stole their ship. Upon getting a picture showing Funland from Connie, Steven and the Gems head there and confront Aquamarine and Topaz. The Gems try to get Aquamarine and Topaz to release Steven's friends, however, they refuse, revealing that Steven's friends are being captured because they were all on a list created by Peridot 5XG after Steven told her about his friends when she was still aligned with Homeworld, also unintentionally revealing that "My Dad" is actually Steven's father Greg, as he referred to him by that at the time. The Gems then try to fight Aquamarine and Topaz, however, they find themselves unable to do so because of both Aquamarine's wand and the fact that the fight would endanger the lives of the humans. In a disturbing twist, after realizing how much they value the humans, Aquamarine states that Blue Diamond never said to bring the Humans back alive, and has Topaz attempt to crush Jaime's skull, forcing the Crystal Gems to back down. In an attempt to save everyone, Steven then tells Aquamarine that he is "My Dad", which she initially finds suspicious, but soon shrugs off due to desiring to get off the planet as soon as possible. Aquamarine then starts to pilot her ship and prepares to fly back to the Zoo, however, Steven manages to use his Bubble Shield to blow apart Topaz and free everyone, frustrating her. Just as Alexandrite manages to catch the ship and everyone (sans Lars) tries to jump to safety, Aquamarine uses her wand to freeze everyone in place and taunts Steven for his futile efforts. Knowing the that he has no other option, Steven confesses and reveals himself as the Gem who started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, causing Aquamarine and Topaz to abandon their original mission and capture Steven instead, flying off to the Gem Homeworld with him, while everybody in Beach City except for Sadie believed that Steven is dead and even made a memorial service for him. Season 5 In "Stuck Together", Aquamarine taunts "Rose Quartz" by stating that shattering him isn't the worst thing the Diamonds can do to him, although Steven doesn't care, as all his friends are safe. Just then, Topaz finds Lars hiding inside the ship and Steven tries to call of their deal, however, Aquamarine doesn't care in the slightest and continues taunting Steven. Aquamarine then sends Topaz to fix a problem with the ship's engine. Later, Aquamarine flies down to see what is taking Topaz so long and becomes enraged after catching her in the act of trying to put Lars in an escape pod (as Topaz had overheard Steven and Lars confronting their fears and insecurities, revealing that she can speak and actually hates hurting others). As Topaz tries to explain what she is doing to no success, Steven tells Aquamarine to confront her fears/insecurities, stating that she probably acts mean to compensate for feeling weak, which only infuriates her even further. Aquamarine fires her Wand, Topaz dodges and grabs a Gem-Destabilizer, slamming her to the wall and threatening to use the weapon on her, however, she asks Topaz if she is going to walk up to the Diamonds with her Gem in hand, causing her to break down and realize that she shouldn't have tried to defy the Diamonds. Aquamarine then gets back up and tells Topaz, should she remember to focus on their mission, they will never speak about what happened again, before arriving at Homeworld and delivering Steven and Lars. It is unknown what has happened to Aquamarine and Topaz after this. Quotes Gallery Images tumblr_opgufoKZKL1sjqw4zo1_400.gif tumblr_opwykfxst61r36v45o2_400.gif tumblr_opgvirbcmZ1sdbhamo1_540.gif tumblr_opgvq9Mi0A1sdbhamo1_540.gif We got the list that was made by Peridot 5XG.png Are you going to help us or not.png Topaz, end this now!.png No way that you're Rose.png Trivia *Aquamarine's design is strangely similar to Pan-dora's. *It is unknown if Aquamarine's primary Weapon, her Wand, is actually a Gem Weapon or Homeworld technology, as she is not seen pulling it out of her Gem, but rather her hair. **The way her weapon functions is almost identical to Syndrome's Gauntlets in The Incredibles. *One of the Great North Gem Monsters is apparently an Aquamarine as well. *With possible exceptions of Jasper and Yellow Diamond, Aquamarine is potentially the most evil Steven Universe villain to date. *As stated above, Rebecca Sugar has referred to Aquamarine as "particularly important", implying that she will play a major role in a future episode, story arc or season. *Aquamarine is very similar to Babidi from Dragon Ball Z as they are both master manipulators and they both control their servants, Dabura and Topaz respectively. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Energy Beings Category:Egotist Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind